classicrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Itenco
The Itenco Federation of Temples, more commonly known simply as Itenco, is a landlocked nation in South Martria. Internationally recognized as ruling the mountainous region of Chaltenxu, the Federation claims spiritual and ethnic dominion over the whole of South Martia. History Little history exists of the loosely affiliated tribes of the Ih Tehn Cotl river basin prior to the first written codex of 1811. Shrouded in legend, the oldest and largest city still in existence on South Matria, Zuhatxi ('''pronounced Zoo-Ha-Che), was born out of the marketplace that formed around '''Hotental Court. '''Constructed around 500 B.C with room for 85,000 observers, the massive court is said to have been constructed by the first '''Supreme Craftsman, Hotentactl I, '''as a means to formally settle the centuries long violence between the tribes with each spring. The enormous ball-court is also host to the bi-annual '''Tulip Days. The Atrophy Few Intetec traveled beyond the Qopontai Valley, 'due to its pronounced lack of arable farmland, precarious cliffs, and centuries of oral tradition reinforcing belief in its dangers. Banishment ('Quezalk, "Snake March") has long been thought the most severe and shameful of punishments. In late 1790 the ETNICITY explorer WHO encountered a banished Intentec child who told of a massive city, resplendent with gold and ruled by fearsome tyrants. GUY sent a small exploratory force through the Qopontai Valley, never to return. Though their remains were never found, GUYS suspected the force was found and murdered, sending for military assistance from the neighboring colonies of WE HAVE COLONIES NEARBY YET. Gathering some 11,000 men, GUY marched through the Qopontai Valley in the summer of 1791. The foreign military force made its way down the legendary Zyntok River, raiding fishing villages and pillaging the plentiful small temples of their gold, quartz, and diamond. Word reached Hotentactl VII, who welcomed the expeditionary force as it sailed into Zuhatxi. The cautionary GUY was presented a massive array of gold, diamonds, and papaya and ordered his troops to stand down and join in the evenings celebrations. That evening, an infamous feast was held, later to remembered and celebrated as 'The Purification of the Valley. '''The full expeditionary force was invited into the Queztok Temple, the largest and most adorned of the pantheon of temples within the city, where they were fed plentifully and, in the word of one citizen, ''"had all their most impure needs" tended to by several hundred slaves. At midnight the two entranceways to the temple were sealed. The full expeditionary force, along with approximately 450 slaves and 5 High Craftsmen starved within over the following weeks. The screams and groans the those trapped within echoed through the high vents of the towers sacrificial pyres and..... MORE TO COME The Age Of Craftsmen Oh wow a Jalal thing about labor & hardship how original Geography & Climate Its hot and they live on a mountain but its hot up there too Moxxism-Zapoctlism I mean we don't have a Marx right. So how about Moxx He's not Inteco. So this is weird for some folks here. They're probably slaves.Category:Countries Category:Itenco